I Never Meant to Fall In Love with you
by 12fuckedducks
Summary: A few weeks after the Final Battle of Hogwarts Hermione Granger leaves the Burrow alone to go find her parents , Along the way she is ambushed by a group of Death Eaters that had been able to avoid an Arrest and Sentencing to Azkaban, when she is saved by none other that Draco Malfoy , Will she be able to get past everything he has said and done to her in the past?


**I Never Meant to Fall In love With You...**

**A Dramoine Fan Fiction **

**Brought to you by: 12FuckedDucks **

Pairings: Harry/Ginny , Ron/Lavender ,Hermione/Draco,

Rating: M

Genre: Fantasy ,Friendship, Romance , Drama

Disclaimer; I do not Own the Wizarding World Of Harry Potter , All Characters Belong to JK Rowling. I only own the Plot Line .

**Short Story Plot: **A few weeks after the Final Battle of Hogwarts Hermione Granger leaves the Burrow alone to go find her parents , Along the way she is ambushed by a group of Death Eaters that had been able to avoid an Arrest and Sentencing to Azkaban, when she is saved by none other that Draco Malfoy , Will she be able to get past everything he has said and done to her in the past? Will she be able to accept hes not as bad as she thought he was? Could she find it possible to be falling in love with a Snake ?

**A/N: This is a new story that I have had circling around in my head for quite a while and I just haven't had the motivation to write it down until now . I know I haven't posted any new story's in a long time , So I'm sure that this will probably be a treat for y'all . I really hope that y'all like its plot line , and Like the story . And all that good stuff . I will try and Post at least once a week a new chapter If the story is a hit . So Enjoy the story and please tell me what y'all think about it . Feedback is always welcome . And ideas for the story are Wanted , **

**PM Me , Comment and Review , And Even Favorite if ya want. **

**-12FuckedDucks **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Pilot Chapter.**

Hermione was sitting in a over stuffed chair, in the very cramped Sitting room of the Burrow, Hermione looked around the room tears slowly falling down her face . Molly and Arthur were sitting on the tiny sofa , Arthur's arms were around Molly as she sobbed quietly into his chest , his face filled with sorrow and grief . Harry was sitting next to Ginny rubbing her back . With a look of concern , worry and guilt , Percy and Ronald were sitting with a non readable expression while Lavender tried her best to sooth Ron. And George was no where to be seen ,

Hermione sighed , It had been only a few days since Fred and Everyone else who had lost there lives during the Final Battle had been laid to rest . They had all lost so much , but as she looked around she knew that the love that surrounded all of them would be the strength that was required to pull through .

Hermione knew that she needed to find her parents , To reverse the memory charm she had placed on them over a year ago , in order to protect them From Voldemort's Death Eaters . She loved the Weasley Family as if it where her own family . But it didn't change the fact that she wanted to be with her family .

Hermione cleared her through and spoke up " I know that this is a horrible time to bring this up . With everything so fresh in our minds , But I need to go find my parents and remove the memory charms that I placed on them . "

Harry and Ron looked at her as if she had gone completely loony , Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times before he spoke

" Mione , You cant just take off to find your parents , Not with everything that Just happened . "

Hermione sighed before she spoke

"Ronald , That is exactly why I need to find them , I need my family right now too "

"But we are your family Hermione, Were here for you , Doesn't that matter? " Ron Screeched

"It does Matter Ronald , But I want my family with me too . You don't understand, your family is here with you . You all have each other to get through this . " Hermione answered

" No , my family isn't all here with me Hermione , Fred is dead or have you forgotten that?" Ron seethed

"RONALD BILIBUS WEASLEY , THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH" Molly Weasley yelled , " If Hermione wants to find her parents , To have her family's support though all of this them she can find them . Its her choice and she has no obligation to stay here and not make sure that her only family is alright "

"But Mum" Ron started to whine

"No Buts Ronald , Fred may of passed away , be we still have each other to get through it . Hermione dosent even know if her parents are alive or not . So if she wants to go find them to make sure there alright then she can . "

Molly said with finalization in her Voice before turning to Hermione

"Hermione dear , I hope that you find your parents . And remember they are more than welcome to stay here when you come back "

Hermione smiled and nodded " Thank you Mrs. Weasley "

Hermione looked over at Ronald and saw that Lavender was all over him whispering in his ear , no doubt trying to Convince him that he was in the right for what he said and that she was being a total bitch . Hermione gave a small sigh as she stood up and bid everyone a nice night before retreating to the room that she and Ginny shared .

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Hermione was in her bedroom she shared with Ginny , packing up her rut sack that she was taking with her to find her parents , Ginny was sitting on her bed helping her pack .

"Hermione , How are you feeling about everything , you know with Ron and Lavender I mean ?" Hermione smiled at Ginny " Gin, I am fine , Yes I am disappointed and a little hurt but there's nothing can do but get over it . "

" My brother is such a idiot , why would he go back to her though, I really thought that you two would end up together and you would be my sister in law someday " Ginny whined to her

Hermione laughed " Ginny no matter what you are my sister . It don't matter that I'm not with Ron or not . "

Ginny Smiled up at Hermione , Before leaning in and wrapping her arms around her " Ill miss you Mione , I hope that you find your parents soon and come back . "

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend back " Ill miss you too Gin, but ill be back as soon as I can "

Hermione looked up when she heard a knock on the door and Harry's voice from outside the door

"Hermione , your Porkey has arrived , Its time to go " he said before she heard footsteps walking away from the door , Hermione took another quick look around the room making sure that she had everything that she needed before she got up , Grabbed her Rut sack, made sure that her wand was in her pocket , and stuck her money pouch in her shirt as she made her way to where her porkey was waiting for her .

Hermione said her good byes to everyone and she smiled and waved at the entire Weasley Clan before grabbing onto the Porkey and disappearing from sight.

Hermione landed with a thud, dust popping up all around her , She stood up and brushed off her jeans , before she started looking around , She was in the middle of the Australian Outback, The Australian School Of Magic was only a few miles from where she landed, The gazed at the tall grasses , as she watched the Outback Nature Life roam around , She smiled at how content she felt for the first time in a year .

Hermione took a deep breath , and started walking towards the school up ahead , a small smile playing on her lips as she knew she was close to finding her parents .

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione arrived at the gates of the Australian School Of Magic , The headmaster was waiting to welcome her .

"Well Hello There Ms .Granger. Welcome to The Australian School Of Magic . My name is Layt Harrison . Headmaster of this fine institution . " The Tall lean man said , extending his arm .

"Hello Sir, Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here while I search for my parents " Hermione said with a smile

"Oh my dear , It is absolutely no problem , A war hero of your status is more than welcome to stay at our Facility any time you wish " Headmaster Harrison exclaimed .

Hermione blushed and nodded her head " Thank you sir , That means a great deal to me "

The Headmaster smiled at her . Before ushering her inside the walls of the school . "Well My dear , Please follow me , I will show you to where your quarters will be during your stay " \

Hermione smiled at the man and nodded her head " Yes that would be great Sir " she said with a smile as she followed him down the hall . Listening to him as he pointed out all the different artifacts and different spells that were used around the Castle as means of Protection Hermione smiled , as she listened to him ramble about his school .

**A/N: **Thank you Everyone for stopping by the new story to tell me what you think about my writing , Please Read and Re post , please comment and Favorite. It has really been a while since the last time that I had a new idea for a story , this is the first Harry Potter story that I have written in years . I will have the next chapter hopefully written and posted by next Sunday


End file.
